


Roses and Thorns

by cementeater (applemachine)



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, BF is kinda mean tbh, Ball Gargling, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Hate Sex, Large Cock, M/M, One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applemachine/pseuds/cementeater
Summary: Senpai just wants to understand how she could like a guy like her.
Relationships: Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Senpai (Friday Night Funkin'), Minor Boyfriend/Girlfriend
Comments: 9
Kudos: 121





	Roses and Thorns

Senpai had been stuck within a cheesy dating sim for some time. His previous girlfriend’s dad had challenged him to a rap battle out of all things, and trapped his soul within an AI in his ex-gf’s favorite game from when she was younger. Senpai was surprised more than anything to discover that _this_ happened to be the kind of game she liked. Come on there’s so much better- like a fun 2d brawler or something!

Senpai’s elitist taste in games aside, he kind of just lived life as normal. He thought that he might as well enjoy it since he was stuck in it. Life pretty much played out as normal until-

“Oh my gosh, BF! Do you know where we are?? I haven’t played this game in forever!” 

She had found herself within the game as well. And with that- a boyfriend? He thought he might as well greet her, like he would any player. He can size up this new boyfriend of hers. He can’t be anything special, surely.

“Hello! Are you a new student! You must be new around here, let me show you around. My name’s Senpai. I’m a senior here!” he recited. This was the game's original dialogue, he wanted to play it cool at first.

“Oh dear! I’m afraid we aren’t! We just happened to wake up here!” She stated. One thing Senpai noticed is how standoffish this boyfriend of hers was. He didn’t seem interested in the conversation happening much, and just kind of played it cool. He was the hands in pocket, hat backwards type of cool.

Shit! This guy has more swagger than Senpai ever could in his current body. A cute bishonen anime boy could never have “swag.”

‘Alright, let's get this boyfriend to talk I guess. I don’t suppose he’s actually as cool as he seems,’ Senpai thought before saying, “Oh? And who’s this friend of yours?”

Girlfriend, or GF, replied, “Um, This is my boyfriend!”

The two paused, waiting for any kind of a ‘hello!’ or ‘nice to meet you!’ Against the two’s staring and waiting, he still didn’t speak. To break the silence, GF spoke up again.

“He’s kind of awkward at first but he’s a really big sweetheart. Like for example, my dad wouldn’t let us date, and he stepped up and challenged him to a singing battle, saying that if he lost we’d break up. Naturally he won! Just- the fact that he went against a famous rock star to continue dating me really means a lot..”

Singing battle? Senpai had done something similar. Just, instead of winning and _proving his love_ , he lost. Which naturally led to the predicament he’s in now. Dammit, the fact that he actually _won_ against sweet old Daddy Dearest intimidated Senpai, to his very core.

“Ah, then I don’t suppose he’d be willing to sing with me then? I’m sure the two of us would love to serenade a fair maiden such as yourself?” Senpai needed to see just how good this boyfriend was to beat someone as rhythmically expert as ol’ pops.

BF spoke up, or rather beeped up. His jargon resembled a bunch of beeping and booping more than actual words.

“Sounds good to me, don’t be surprised when I leave you in the dust though.” Little shit. Who has the nerves to say something like that to someone he had just met? Senpai vowed that when the two get left alone, he’d pound his ugly fucking face into the dirt.

The two agreed and began to sing along to a popular duet song from a few years back. The lyrics were cheesy as all hell, but romantic enough to make GF blush. While the two started off in sync, BF quickly overshadowed him. Senpai fumbled on his words, and went off key a few times, just from pure intimidation. These two were on two completely different levels.

At the end, BF had won in this little impromptu singing battle, naturally it seemed. Any of the pixelated students passing by to check out the commotion were cheering not for the beloved honor roll student, but for this mysterious stranger who just showed up. Senpai even caught a few 'I thought you were better than this!'s from some female students at his digital school.

Afterwards, Senpai nearly raised his voice, but there were too many students around to risk it. As much as he wanted to curse the little ugly worm out and accuse BF of purposefully messing his lines up, it wasn’t worth losing the reputation that was already tarnished by losing.

“Now that that’s over, I guess let’s tour the school and get you situated while you’re stuck in here I suppose,” Senpai gritted through his teeth, mustering a smile, “I’d prefer for your stay to be comfortable. Anything for a gorgeous lady and an ever so _talented_ rapper such as you too.”

As the three walked around and toured every room, GF asked, “So do you have any kind of bedroom here or something?”

“Of course. It’s a boarding school after all. Every student has a dorm,” Senpai replied. A plan was hatching in his mind. Since the rooms were one gender only, the happy couple would be separated, Senpai would offer the other bed in his room to BF, and he could find out exactly what he had that was missing during his escapade with GF a few years back. GF wouldn’t be able to reject seeing as she’d be in a whole other building.

He showed them the cafeteria, lounge room, library, etc. Details schmetails. Finally the three reached the women’s dorms.

“This is where you’ll be staying for now! Look for dorm 456 on the fourth floor. It’s completely empty and in good shape. There’s wifi and is really close to the showers, and the best part is that you’ll be all alone. No one will be there to bother you!” Senpai directed to GF.

GF seemed pretty darn happy with how much care already was put into the hospitality shown here thus far, but this was the icing on the cake!

“Wow.. I just don’t know what to say! You don’t have to put in so much love and care towards these two outsiders you just met!” She told him.

“Anything for a beautiful lady. We just met but I feel that our bond is already so strong.” No, not a stranger or outsider, an ex-girlfriend. He wanted to show her hospitality because a small part of him still loved her, even though she had moved on.

Moved on to an absolute dickbag, who just had to speak up and ruin the moment.

“Hey, no getting all sentimental on my girl,” BF scolded. Come on, he was silent nearly the entire time and _now_ he just had to say some snarky remark.

Senpai apologized, “Apologies, apologies! Just part of my code, can’t help being a romance option!” He winked externally at him, but inside he was throwing up. He just can’t wait to get him alone and show him what’s what.

The two said their goodbyes for now to GF and went on their way. The walk to the men’s dorms was relatively silent minus the occasional “this way.” Although he didn’t want BF to spend his stay in a bigger-than-normal honor student’s dorm, he really had no choice if he wanted to get the scoop on him. 

The two reached the room and Senpai locked the door. Finally!

“The fuck’s your problem,” he asked BF almost immediately after the two got alone.

“Listen here, I don’t know what you’re playing at- I definitely cannot see why a girl who deserves _the world_ has a douche like you as her boyfriend.”

Okay, rather than giving him a good scolding, he accidentally was dumping all of the anger he felt over the years. Anger over Daddy Dearest, anger over GF, and especially anger over the humiliation he felt from a few hours ago’s singing battle. 

“I don’t know what the fuck your problem is! You’ve been a douche to me since you arrived!” BF scolded back, “You totally want what’s in her pants! Or dress rather, but that doesn’t matter!”

Senpai felt his face going red. The tension within the room was off the fucking charts

“Huh? I just can’t see why she’d date such an _ugly worm_ such as yourself! She’s gargling your balls, but she’d be much better gargling mine!” No more decencies, the two could drop any kind of manners and completely go at it. In more ways than one actually, because the tension in the room was starting to get to Senpai.

“Gargling _your balls???_ The fuck does that even mean? You into that or something, perv?” Well, BF wasn’t completely off, because at the idea of being into nuts, Senpai started to get a hard on.

“Listen, I just wanna find out what she even likes about you, you dumb fuck! This has nothing to do with the massive hard on I have right now!” Senpai’s face went red. Whelp, he didn’t mean to say that but, he might as well roll with it. BF didn’t seem disgusted after all. He seemed more confused (and interested) than anything. Senpai had to act fast, and on his toes.

“What the fu-,” Boyfriend began before…

_~thump~_

BF had found himself against the wall, Senpai holding him down. Before BF could even get a word in about this predicament, Senpai kissed him. Fully on the lips and everything, a passionate, angry kiss. The kiss maybe lasted a good minute or so before he released to talk again. 

“Let me make this easy for you, and repeat myself. I have a boner, and I want your cock inside me.” BF could probably EASILY tell that he wasn’t playing. His gaze was cold and directly at him. His dick grew in his pants at the sheer tension in the room. Things were silent for a good 30 seconds until Senpai spoke up again.

“With the size of that boner, I can tell you want me too.” Okay, if he didn’t tell before, BF could now definitely tell that Senpai _really_ wasn’t messing around. The fucker was persistent, and he really was trying his patience by prolonging any kind of sex with dead staring and silence.

“Well let’s get on with it. Just- are you setting me up or something?” Boyfriend beeped. As much as he would theoretically want Senpai to give him gawk gawk 5000, he really loves GF and wouldn’t want her finding out about this little _incident._ BF wouldn’t put it past him to “accidentally” have it so GF would “coincidentally” walk through the door at any given point during them fucking.

“I have no ill intentions- just give it to me. It’s so large,” Senpai gasped out, as a reply. BF could easily tell that he was losing his mind over the absolute size of his package.

“I trust you, only because of how crazy you are right now over my dick,” Boyfriend booped, “Let me strip off my pants, and you can go ahead and get to work.” 

As Boyfriend removed his pants and underwear, Senpai’s eyes widened. He could definitely see why GF would get over him that quickly initially- that schmeat would immediately make anyone forget their past lovers (along with their smaller dicks). What Senpai’s eyes moved to, however, was his balls. _Christ_! Those nuts HUNG. Rather than his dick, he wanted a chance at BF’s balls!

“Damn! Doesn’t it hurt stuffing those inside pants??” He thought out loud.

“Hmm.. not really. Even if it did, it’s worth it watching your twink ass squirm around in your seat.”

Shit! Didn’t even miss a beat! Senpai was really starting to see how his ex liked it- he was smooth as all hell. As expected from an experienced rapper- one who defeated Daddy Dearest at that! Alrighty, things were starting to get interesting. Let’s get this show on the road.

“So- you’re 100% down for this?” he asked, getting on his knees. He asked his ex-girlfriend for explicit consent, he’ll ask her now-boyfriend for it as well.

“Go ahead, you’re more excited than she normally is,” BF smirked. A deep cut on his ego, and he knew this. It stung only a little, mostly just made him more horny.

“I’ve been waiting to hear that. Okie dokie, lets go.”

He pulled out a condom from his pocket (despite being a virgin, he carries them around, the sleazebag). He stretched it over BF’s dick, astounded that the size he had even fit him in the first place. BF then stroked his dick with a bit of flavored lube (again, that Senpai just had in his room, to make himself seem more interesting).

“Just so you know, I’ve never done it before. Like sucked one off I mean. Guide me where you feel is best, yeah?” Senpai requested.

“Yeah. I got you,” BF agreed. Little did Senpai know, BF was going to use him like crazy.

Senpai began sucking slowly. He began by messing around with only the tip, and then moved deeper. He didn’t really know exactly what he was doing, but when he occasionally looked up, BF didn’t seem Unimpressed per say, so he knew he was doing something right.

The problem with this repetitive motion though is that it caused BF to get a little bored after some time.

“Hey, does your invitation to help you out still stand?” BF asked after a few minutes of Senpai gently sucking him off. Senpai made a little ‘mmhm’ type noise to let him know that he was fine to be guided.

Promptly after this, BF leaned and grabbed a fistful of Senpai’s golden hair and jerked his head forward, deeper on his cock. To this Senpai groaned, out of both surprise and pleasure.

“Do it this deep. And faster. It’ll help the both of us get our rocks off,” BF told him. Senpai did as he was told and went deeper in. Shit! The large dick hitting the back of his mouth felt good. He was scared to go this deep initially, considering the packages size and structure. To his surprise, his dainty throat enjoyed the sensation, and it didn’t hurt at all. 

As he was sucking, he grew more and more anxious to play with BF’s nuts. Just the thought of something as mundane as kissing them all over made Senpai go insane.

He stopped, then released from BF’s cock.

“Huh? Why’d you stop sucking?” BF asked. “For your first time, you weren’t complete ass.” The strawberry blond felt his stomach tie up in knots.

“Y’know,” Senpai started, “There’s something I’d like to try, if you don’t mind.”

“Is it your ball shit? Go ahead.” Oh yeah, Senpai did mention it earlier, didn’t he? Without missing a beat, he began to move towards BF’s nuts. He rubbed his soft hands across them, kissing them.

After a bit, Senpai started licking and sucking on them. It felt so fucking good to imagine himself in BF’s place, his cock and balls being used for someone else’s pleasure, similar to what he was doing at this very moment.

He’d move back and forth between dick and nuts, kissing, sucking, and stroking on them. He took a pause to undo his pants and strip down his underwear. He then continued, but now stroking his boner with his free hand.

 _Fuck, couldn’t help myself huh,_ he thought, without pausing, _was only a matter of time before I had to relieve myself though, I guess._ Senpai could tell BF was doing well too though, from his small groans.

Already, after not even much time, Senpai knew he was getting close. The urge to jizz grew throughout his pixelated body.

“Shit.. I don’t know how much longer I can keep going,” he told BF.

“Me neither,” BF agreed, “Just keep going for now.”

Senpai nodded and continued sucking BF’s dick, getting himself off simultaneously. Between his groans, Senpai could make out little whimpers. BF couldn’t hold it in anymore. He released from both penises, giving them a chance to jizz.

BF immediately climaxed, Senpai soon following due to the sheer sensation. It felt so ethereal, two people who absolutely couldn’t stand the other, bonding through being absolute horny bastards. Afterwards, the two just relaxed there, exhausted. Senpai had worked up a bit of sweat from all his effort, which had definitely paid off. That was easily the best orgasm of his entire life.

“Christ almighty, that was the best dick of my life,” he gasped through heavy breaths. Had he finally realized why GF had picked BF over him?

“You’d be surprised. If you look, you could find plenty of dicks bigger than mine,” BF replied, also through plenty of breathing. 

“No like, of course it’s big in size, but goddamn!” Senpai praised, “I think I understand why your girlfriend is so fuckin pleased with you now.”

BF chuckled. “I’ll take that as a compliment I guess. But, uh, she doesn’t like me because I’m good at sex. She likes me because I know how to treat her.”

Senpai sighed. “I thought I was just a major virgin.” To this, BF patted him on the back, consoling him, to Senpai’s discomfort.

“Oh, you are, I just don’t think she’d give a shit!” he laughed. Senpai hit BF on the arm.

“You may have a huge ween, but I hate you,” he said, justifying his punch.

“Bigger than yours,” BF retorted, without missing a beat.

The two sat there. Senpai absolutely despised the blue haired bastard, but honestly that made the sex between the two more interesting. As the saying went, keep your enemies closer than your friends, and the time spent between the two gave him an adrenaline rush that couldn’t have been quenched by anyone else. 

In the end, he really did value his time with BF. As soon as him and his girlfriend leave, he’d have to go right on back to normal life. A monotonous life with unchanging school and interactions. The sudden anger from seeing his ex-girlfriend with this big dicked son of a bitch felt good as shit, much to his own dismay.

“Well. I’m going to grab a water bottle, you want one?” Senpai asked BF to break the silence, as well as his thoughts.

“Nah, knowing you it’d probably be poisoned,” BF accusingly beeped.

“Fair.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mad tempted to make a sequel for this. Mad proud of it for being my first time writing smut.


End file.
